My Own Blood
by Founix
Summary: Kiba remembers the death of his father. Tissues Please. One Shot.


_My first fanfiction just had to be about Kiba. My favourite character. ;3_

_So here is one of my ideas, fresh for you readers! D_

_Kiba, Hana, Tsume, the Inuzuka clan and Konoha belong to the Naruto series, © Masashi Kishimoto. "Kazuta Inuzuka" and the love at the end may be my small additions. ;3_

_Please enjoy!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange. He could remember every single detail of the way into the house, from the front yard on. It had been a wet spring evening. He could remember that the shade of green in the grass had been harsh and pale, he had noticed for the first time that the small terracotta bird sitting on the rooftop of the Inuzuka's house had a black and brown pattern on it's wings. And he remembered how he had, for the first time, noticed the wet smell of the wooden front door when he knocked it. Even though he knew that it was impossible, looking back on that day he was sure that he had known that it would change his life forever. Dogs winded stuff like that… right?

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When six-year-old Kiba knocked the door, nobody answered it. He knocked again, impatiently. What was going on? The normal case when he came back from the academy was that Hana came to open the door, that she would give him a brutal hug and then usher him in. He wondered wether everybody had forgotten about him, when the door opened a small slit, and a part of Hana's face appeared.

"K-Kiba."

He grinned at her for a moment, as always. Then he saw how her face was wet and red. Was she crying? But… Hana never cryed. He was alerted. He felt his knees give in, as the stomache was sinking down. She wasn't supposed to cry.

"What's wrong?", he asked in his petit child's voice, a small hand clasping the doorknob. When Hana didn't answer, Kiba shoved her aside and squeezed himself inside. He could hear somebody sob. And he knew, it was his mother.

It was the worst feeling he had ever felt. The floor beneath him seemed to break apart, letting him fall.. and nobody caught him. He felt Hana shift beside him, starting to cry again as she leant against the now closed door. He could see the single teardrops slide over her triangled tatoos, then hit the wooden floor.

He faltered, touching the wall while he was walking towards the sobbing sound. Perhaps, when he touched the wall like this, would it make the fall stop? The fear was overwhelming. He knew what was coming, and yet he never noticed that it could.

"M-mom", he said in a shivering squeal that had once been a voice. "Mom", he said louder, and it became a groan, when he saw her slumped forwards, over the tall man's body on the bed. The body of Inuzuka Kazuta.

His father's body.

He fell to the ground, feeling hot tears spill down his cheeks, while his mother did not turn around. She stroke Kazuta's unmarked face, that Kiba's resembled so much already. Kiba could smell the blood in the air. His tribe's blood – his father's blood – his own blood.

He did not even notice the medic in the corner, who had given up on the wounded half an hour ago.

It was then that he heard the soft moan. It was his father's voice. He shivered, but pulled himself up. The small hands led him along the wall again, towards his father's bed. He was not yet dead.. not dead. He held onto the matress, looking at his beloved father. All this fun, all this enthusiasm, the things that had made the human Kazuta the man he had been, seemed gone. Kiba's eyes refilled with tears. The wounds on his father's torso were severe. Too severe. Even he could see that. Smell it in the blood. Scent it in the air. Feel it, as his father's son.

This would be the last time he would see his father alive.

He put his small hand next to his mothers, touching his father's hair gently. Tsume looked at him frowning, sniffing and sobbing, but did not have the heart to remove her small child from his father. Both Kiba and Tsume held their breath when Kazuta's eyelids stirred.

"Tsu-me.."

Tsume bit her lips not to sob, but when she spoke, her voice failed at most words. "No.. not speak.. sweety.." she tilted her head and bit her lip again, tears falling onto Kazuta's wounds. But he just shook his head slightly. Kiba could see that his eyes were bloodshot. Could he see at all?

"No.. last .. say…", his dad spit out. "Want you to - know. I l-love you. T-tell Hana.. marry somebody good.. and Kiba.. marry.. most beautiful.. woman.."

He coughed up some blood, and Tsume tore the blankets under him with her Inuzuka nails from grasping it. Like Kiba. Grasping it, not to fall and loose the fight. Even though they never wanted to feel this, they could not move away until it eased by itself. They would not.

If Kiba had not been fighting blackness that much, he could have noticed Hana falling to her knees in the doorframe when she heard what her father said, bowing over and sobbing into her skirt without any hold.

"And.. t-tell Kiba.." Tsume sniffed and cupped Kazuta's cheeks, stroking his dark brown hair.  
"He's here, hunny", she aspirated.  
Kazuta gave a small, blind smile, but it was a horrific sight. His teeth were covered in blood, and a line of the thin red liquor now ran from his mouth. Kiba clung to the blankets harder, tears blinding him while he gave a small groan again. He could not do it. He had to call for help.

"Daddy, don't die! Please, please, please…"

He flung himself over his father's shoulder and neck, as if he could just keep him in this life by clinging to him. Tsume pulled him down. "Stop Kiba", he shrieked, but Kazuta just gulped, fighting the darkness.

"K-Kiba… you.. do what a man does.. you have.." He cought, spilling some blood on the cover. "You have to.. look after… Hana an.. Mommy.. yes?" He blindly searched for Kiba's face, and found his hair, which he stroke with a weak, shivering hand. Tsume looked away, sobbing in silence.

Kiba, despite everything, overcame the hard knot in his throat. "Yes, Daddy", he whispered sniffing.

"G-good, Kiba." He found Kiba's cheek, and cupped it. "B-be brave", he whispered when he felt the tears.

His hand fell from Kiba's cheek, and the small Inuzuka squirmed, grabbing his father's arm. "Daddy", he screamed, but Kazuta did not answer.

His only dad, the only dad, the best dad, had died.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba did not remember the rest of the day. He was positive that he probably never would, either. Never would he want to.

"So, I'm eighteen now, dad." He knelt down in front of the stone, and the flowers, adding a bunch of tulips to them. "Hana made sure to let me know that she thinks I'm still as idiotic as I was when I was twelve. Of course you didn't see when.. well."

He blinked sadly at the name that was embedded in the blue marvel from which all of Konoha's gravestones were. Inuzuka Kazuta. Normally, the sun was reflecting beautifully within it, as if it was the perfect sight. But today, the sky was full of clouds. After his pause, Kiba opened his mouth again, then bit his lip. Finally, he spoke.

"I wish, you.. well, you know. What I wish for every year. I'm sure boring, eh?" He bent down another time, to arrange the flowers another time, which was totally needless. He only stood up again when he could scent the familiar smell of wild flowers behind him. He knew that it was standing still. He knew that he was granted time.

"Kiba?"

The name was spoken softly, and since he knew it would come, it did not interrupt him. He turned, to look at her, then turned back to the gravestone another time. "Well dad", he whispered, smiling now, finally. "I did it. I found the most beautiful woman possible."

And as they quitted the graveyard, the sun made it through two clouds, it's beautiful beams reflecting in Kazuta's gravestone more brilliant than ever before.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_My first try. ;3 Please review!_

_Many thanks to Rachie, who encouraged me to do this.  
Fuzzy, I hope you found yourself in this? )_

_Greetings to all my other awsome chatplayer lovelies! ;3_


End file.
